


How to be a family

by Catarina_Loss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Parent Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve, Smart Hulk (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catarina_Loss/pseuds/Catarina_Loss
Summary: -uncle Tony, I'm sorry-that kid flew right over me and blasted a car with its laser-what?- Are you quoting Disney?-oh no, she really did it, you can check Tony's carThe older one ran out of the room to check his audi- Uncle Tony will be mad at me?-no, when he comes back, put puppy eyes and he won't be angry-Natasha stops teaching her manipulation tactics-------The daughter of one of the fallen avengers is now in the custody of the remaining avengers, it will be Steve's job to take care of her and he will need all the help to do it, especially that of a little redhead.Set after infinity war
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

-Wakanda's Palace 9 months after Thanos snap-

The aftermath of what had happened a few weeks ago was still reflected within the walls of the palace, every corner reminded Okoye of what Wakanda and the world had lost, 50% of the population had disappeared, help all those who had lost family members had become a priority and the fact that Wakanda was no longer a hidden territory for the rest of the world did not make things easier, there were so many issues to discuss each morning that a call from the queen mother, now The only survivor of the royal family was not something strange for Okye, and yet the scene she witnessed when she entered the room left her surprised. The queen mother was in front of a little girl of no more than 7 years who cried inconsolably clinging to the woman in front of her, she did not know if it was correct to interrupt that scene but the queen had called her, however before she could say anything it was the queen who spoke

-her father disappeared after the snap- the little girl wrinkled her face as if trying to understand what the older woman said, she doesn't speak the same language Okoye thought.

I already prepared all her things she will travel with you to America, you will take her with the avengers they will know how to take care of her, I'm afraid that with so many things happening in Wakanda I can't be queen and mother of a little girl at the same time-

Now Okoye understood why the little girl clung so tightly to the older one, she didn't want to leave her.

\- majesty we can take the little girl with the other children in the palace - a part of the castle had been designated to accommodate all orphans.

-No, she cannot be with the other children, she needs special care that only the avengers can provide, I prepare everything for her departure, the little girl sobbed when the queen picked her up and placed her in Okoye's arms - I would not entrust this task to anyone but you- she turn to see the little girl - you'll be fine - and depositing a kiss on her forehead let Okoye leave with her.

-Compount of the Avengers 15 hrs later-

-we are short on people as you can see

-I can understand it captain but I'm afraid I only obey orders from the queen and she did not give me many indications other than giving the little girl to the avengers

While Steve and Okoye discussed the future of the little girl, it was she who approached who was closest, pulling Natasha from the pants to get her attention and raising her little hand in which she had a white envelope, with the Wakanda seal, the Older took the envelope breaking the seal.

-It's a letter from the queen- and even with the little girl in the room she started reading it for those present Steve Rogers, James Rhodey, Nebula, Rocket and Okoye who wouldn't leave until she knew that the little girl would be safe.

Avengers,

I leave in your custody the safety of the child, I understand that you are busy with everything that has happened and the consequences of the battle against Thanos, however Wakanda also suffers those consequences and I would not want to put her in the middle of political conflicts, the little girl has already suffered too much.

My son found her when he went to arrest Zemo, who despite killing the other soldiers did not have the courage to take the life of a girl, my son brought her with him to Wakanda still in the container where they had her in complete cryogenic state, frozen like the other murderers, it was not until Shuri returned Mr. Barnes's mind that he was the one who could recognize her and tell us her story, in this letter you can also find the notes that the doctors found when they examined her, she is a cheerful girl but lost without her father, and 9 months have not been able to take away the sadness of having lost Mr. James Barnes, her dad


	2. Chapter 2

\- How is the little girl?  
The blond turned around following her friend's voice, he had spent the last minutes thinking about how he was going to do this, Bucky had had sisters, had taken care of them, not to mention that he had taken care of Steve too, but he, he had never had to take care of a kid, someone who depended completely on him, but he could not turn his back not when she was the daughter of his best friend, a best friend who had left when Thanos won, when they lost.

  
-She fall asleep, the trip to America must have exhausted her

  
The redhead approached her friend, sitting in the armchair next to him while watching the small kid cover with a blanket while she slept in the sofa in front of them, innocence reflected on her face, Natasha was not stupid, she had read all the reports that the doctors had written about the little girl, she thought she knew Hydra but trying to imagine that they would reach the same level as the red room, trying to recreate their own program to train their little "winter soldiers” was insane  
She took her friend's hand, implying that she was going to be for him in this new mission that destiny had put for him.

  
-I will go to the city tomorrow, I will look for things for the kid  
-Thanks, I really wouldn't know what to buy from a 6-year-old girl

  
Steve looked at her grateful to have her with him, with Tony still upset, Bruce and Clint missing, Thor somewhere intoxicated by alcohol, Natasha was the only one left of his team.

  
-I'll take her to my room, she shouldn't sleep in the living room.  
-You will do well Steve.  
And the eldest gave her a smile before taking the little girl out of the room.  
  


…

  
The morning had been chaotic, Steve thought that he had lost the little girl when he opened his eyes and did not find her in the bed where he had placed her the day before, frightened he rose immediately from the armchair where he had rested while watching the child.

  
-no no no

  
He began to lift the blankets looking for her, nothing, he look under the bed, nothing, he was about to alert everyone in the building when the bathroom door opened revealing a little girl very surprised to see the scared face of the elder who lifted her and hug her. He felt the girl being uncomfortable at the hug and had to remind himself that he was a stranger in her eyes so he lowered her

  
-are you hungry?, I can prepare you something to eat

  
Just like the day before the girl didn't say a word, Steve began to think that the reports were wrong and the little girl doesn't speak English, offering her a hand. He walked with her to the kitchen, where he began to look at all the drawers-

  
-Just give her some milk  
-what?  
-to the girl, small humans drink milk

  
The little girl looked at Rocket fascinated, when he sat down in one of the chairs at the table the little girl got up from hers to sit on the one next to him

  
-It looks like you have a fan! -Natasha entered the kitchen followed by Nebula both seemed to have been training  
-she sure thinks he's a teddy – Nebula mention  
Steve extended a glass of chocolate milk to the little girl, and 3 cups of coffee for the other adults  
-ey, the girl knows who is the best here  
-puppy! -exclaimed the child excited, everyone in the room began to laugh at the offended face of Rocket, who was trying to get away from the girl when she tried to pet him like a puppy.

  
Steve and Natasha looked at each other thinking the same, in 9 months nobody had smiled.  
After some efforts from Steve to get the kid away from Rockey, he finally got her to eat something, prepared by Natasha who seemed to know more about children which surprised Steve, had it been part of her training to learn how to take care of children?  
\----  
This was not working, her hair was too long and he keep messing it more with his fingers while the little girls just snort maybe because she was bored or maybe because he was mistakenly pulling strand of her hair again and again, angry with himself he called Natasha, the only one with long hair.

  
-If you continue like this you will leave her without hair

  
The little girl raised her head and alarmed hugged her hair with her hands looking reproachfully at Steve, who just raised his hands

  
-Natasha! Now she won't want me to touch it anymore  
-and I wouldn't blame her for it  
The woman sit next to the little girl and with a brush began to untangle the infant's hair.  
-Your hair is very pretty  
\- Aren't you saying it just because it's the same color as yours? - Steve questioned  
-the redheads are the best

  
The girl one giggled and turned to see Natasha 

  
-we have finished- the older one had braided the little girl's hair in two small braids, she put the girl in front of the mirror so she can look at herself, and from the smile she had she seemed to have loved the braids

  
-thanks! – she gave her a hug that surprised the two adults in the room

\- It was a pleasure Annika  
-You can tell me Anny just like dad  
-Alright Anny, now why don’t we go with Uncle Steve and watch a movie, would you like it?  
-Uncle Steve- the little girl pronounce the words making angry faces as if she didn't like the sound and left the room when she saw someone outside

  
Steve approached Natasha whispering -I think she doesn't like me-  
-It's just a little girl, don't exaggerated  
-she is fan of Rocket, she gave you a hug and I just get angry faces  
-come on Rogers at least she likes you better than Nebula  
As if she was summoned, Nebula entered the room carrying Annika who was smiling  
-Beautiful blue! – she repeated happy  
-I think you lost your little human  
Steve look at Natasha with a disappointed face  
-what were you saying Romanoff?  
The redhead just tried not to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think Annika would like Tony and Pepper?


	3. Chapter 3

-are you ready soldier?

Tony or rather Pepper had invited them to a dinner in their new home. Steve had thought about it for so long before formally accepting the invitation, things with Tony had not been fixed since the last time they saw each other and he feared that his presence would not be welcomed, but Natasha had assured him that everything would be fine and that Pepper knew that the conflict had to end and what better way than a dinner to settle differences? But Steve was a little nervous, it would not only be the first time he would see Tony, it would also be the first time that Annika would leave the complex where she had been living the last couple of weeks.

-relax Rogers, everything is gonna be alright

Steve turned his gaze from the mirror where he had been fixing the collar of his shirt, to see Natasha, what he saw left him speechless, Natasha had re-dyed all her scarlet hair, which danced on her shoulders, accentuating the beautiful black dress, matching with a pair of heels, which made her look a little taller but still not like him.

-Nat .... 

Natasha had never felt so vulnerable at the sight of a man, she knew that she looked beautiful, but Steve's gaze was one of pure adoration, as if he could see through her soul, his blue eyes were like 2 magnets that attracted her towards him, before she knew it, she was already in front of him, only a few centimeters away. They both looked down at each other's lips, thinking about what it would be like to touch them if only for a few seconds.

-Steve ...

The name escaped the redhead's lips as a plea, but what was she begging for? For him to kiss her? As if agreeing to her request Steve leaned over her and Natasha closed her eyes.

-I'm ready!

But the kiss never came, instead a little red-haired girl entered wearing a beautiful white dress, which she herself had chosen with the help of Natasha, her hair falling down her back. Unaware of what she had just interrupted, she smiled requesting the attention of them, Steve, still blushing, carry her out of the room while mentioning how beautiful she looked, distracting his thoughts so as not to turn to see Natasha.

The older redhead was confused, Steve wanted to kiss her and she had done nothing to prevent it, what was happening to her? Steve was her friend, and he had more important things to focus on, their minds had to focus on bringing everyone back and fixing the chaos Thanos had left, there was no time for relationships and feelings.

The ride to Tony's house had been anything but easy, with Annika, Nebula, and Rocket in the back seats, the fights between Annika and Rocket had lasted the entire trip, leaving Steve scared to death each one time one of them took off their seat belt. Nebula being the smartest took some headphones and began to listen to one of the many playlists that Tony had made for her, apparently all the time they spent in space had brought them closer.

-we are here

Natasha announced, Nebula jumped out of the car trying to put distance between herself and her noisy companions. Rocket was the next to leave, but not before giving the little one a little push, Annika was willing to go out and hit Rocket but was held by Steve, who fearing for Rocket's safety, carried her while walking with Nat.

Pepper opened the door with delight, her 5 months pregnant already visible.

-WTF!

A stunned Tony Stark entered the room, surprised at the image in front of him.

-Pepper, you didn't tell me that Rogers and Nat had a daughter

-Tony- Pepper tried to reason with him 

-Sorry Rogers but Nat won the gene war

-Tony, Annika is not my daughter- Nat replied - she is ...

But he didn't let her finish

-But if you have the same eyes, the same hair, the nose and I dare to say for the angry face that the little one has, that she inherited the same personality.

Steve turned to see Annika and Natasha, he knew that what Tony was saying was true, there was a lot of similarity between them but unlike Tony he had not dared to say something. As if feeling the discomfort, Pepper appeared in front of the little girl.

-Hello Annika, I'm Pepper - she extended her hand in front of the girl.

Annika moved into Steve's arms demanding that he put her down, Steve thought she wanted to greet Pepper properly , but instead she ran off to hit Rocket, then she came. back and hug Pepper

-Hello Pepper, I am Annika- the older one was touched and returned the hug

-Annika, this is Tony- Annika extended her hand and Tony was very offended

-Why only Pepper gets hugs? - Annika started laughing and hug Tony

-Red, your daughter likes me

-Tony, she is not ...

-Whatever you say Nat

The dinner had passed with all the tranquility that could be expected, Tony had moved away together with Steve, both had to settle their differences, in a world with 50% of the people gone, the best thing was to value those who still remained.

While the boys were talking Pepper took the opportunity to ask the question that had been bothering her throughout the whole dinner.

-is official?

The redhead turned to see Pepper without understanding what she was talking about

-I do not understand the question

-You and Steve, Steve has been watching you all the time 

Natasha was silent for a few moments not knowing exactly what to answer, she had definitely noticed Steve's gaze but that didn't mean anything.

-you should give him a chance, you both deserve it after all you've been through

-pepper ... Definitely the pregnancy is affecting you

-When she grows up I will ask you for advice, it seems that you do a good job with Anny

-Anny is a good girl, although we still haven't gotten her away from Rocket, he is not taking all her attention pretty well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on the list: Thor  
> I'm gonna post this on instagram just with images, what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

They had already 3 days with a very strong storm, the situation was that Thor had returned to the compound, apparently his constant depression after Thanos eliminated the infinity gems and the death of loki had left him unable to control his powers as god of thunder.

-Someone should talk to him- the redhead looked at Steve, who shook his head

-I already tried to access his room, he refuses to speak

-we could send him to new Asgard- Rocket mentioned

-he left that place for the same situation

-I do not want to pressure things, but I have a meeting with the United Nations or what is left of them tomorrow and we have already discovered what happens when someone tries to leave, I do not want to be struck by lightning.

While the adults were talking Anny listened to them behind one of the armchairs, since the storm had started she did not want to be apart from the adults, Anny had never witnessed a storm like this in her short life, after all she had always lived in a bunker until the king had found her and had not seen such violent storms in Wakanda. A thunderclap sounded very close and very loud which made her jump and run out of her hiding place to hug whoever was closest, in this case Rhodes, the man lifted her from the floor hugging her.

-Calm down Anny, nothing will happen

-I will talk to him tomorrow, for today it will be better if we all retire to sleep

-Come on Anny- Steve spread his arms trying to take her from Rhodey's arms, but Nebula stopped him.

-You have been sleepless for 2 days, I do not need rest, I will stay with her

Steve was not sure if he should leave the little girl with Nebula, during the time that Annika had been with them, Nebula had never offered to take care of her, it was true that when they were both in the same room she sneakily looked at her making sure that she did not hurt herself but she would never admit it in front of them and they were not fools to tempt luck and end up facing one of her multiple weapons, however he knew that Nebula was right, he needed to rest so he let the blue girl take her in hes arms

-thanks

The blue girl just nodded and took the little girl who immediately dropped her head on her shoulder.

Arriving at the room she put her on the bed, the day had been long and Anny was tired, but as soon as thunder sounded throughout the complex, she opened her eyes scared.

-Calm down, it's just Thor

\- Who is Thor? - Anny knew that someone new had come to visit, but her uncles had not introduced her, perhaps he was not a good person

-Thor is ... he was the king of Asgard

\- what happened?

-he lost a battle, we all did, but he is the one who blames himself the most

\- is a good person? - That was the most important question, Annika was not interested if he was a king or if he had lost a battle, the important thing was to know if he was good

-it is, he's just hurt

-I can make him feel better

-Sure, now to sleep

-Aunt Nebula, can I see him?

-We will ask Steve tomorrow

Annika was starting to know Steve and knew that the answer was going to be no, but she also knew that if the problem was that Thor was hurt, she could help him and then the storm would end and everyone could go out and play, well she could go out and the others would do their adult things. She remembered that Uncle Rhodes said he had something important tomorrow, no she couldn't wait for Steve to let her see Thor, if he was hurt she was going to help him.

-Aunt Nebula, could you get me a some milk please

Nebula agreed and left the room

-Wait here, I'll be back

Anny waited for Nebula to get out of the room to jump out of bed and run through the hallways looking for Thor's room, she walked around a couple of times until she found a room where footsteps could be heard, the door was broken, Someone had closed it with such force that it had been broken, so she managed to enter without any problem.

-You don't look hurt

Thor turned around looking for who had said that and was surprised to see a child version of Natasha

-Lady Natasha? - He said surprised

-My name is Annika, but you can call me Anny, are you Thor?

-Hello Anny, yes, I am

-They told me you were hurt, but I don't see the wound

-I'm hurt inside - he mention

-Ouhh lie down and I can heal you

\- What? - he did not understand anything

-Lie down on the bed- she cross her arms exasperated, this man was not very smart- if I heal you you will stop the storm and I can go out and play

\- and how will you heal me?

The little girl gestured to him to bend down and whispered in his ear

-I have magical powers

-show me…

Nebula returned to the room and noticed the absence of the minor

-you must be joking

She ran to Steve's room to warn him that Anny was not there, but before she could call, she felt that she had failed in the activity entrusted to her, she would fix everything, after all she already knew where to look, in Thor's room.

She thought that she will find a grieving Thor and a scared girl, but instead she could see Thor kneeling in front of her, while looking intently at the little girl's hands.

-You lied to me

The youngest turned to see Nebula and lowered her head

-I'm not upset, just don't mention it I don't want Rhodey bothering me

The little girl raised her head and ran to hug Nebula's legs.

-I just wanted him to stop the storm, sorry

-Storm?

-Yes, we have not seen the light of a day since you arrived and not all are admirers of thunder- she said that looking at the little girl -she was scared, Captain Rogers said it´s normal in small humans

-I… I'm sorry Anny- Thor was really sorry for the situation, maybe it was better to go where he could not disturb people, a lonely place

-Uncle Thor, if you stop the storm we can play together

\- Uncle? -the man turned to see Nebula for answers

-Steve and Natasha told her that we are her family, you will get used to it

-Uncle Thor, please- said the girl in the middle of a yawn

Thor smiled at her, he now has a niece, a little human to protect, he did not know if he was the best example as an uncle, after all he had failed to protect the universe, he did not feel worthy of the title that the little girl gave him but what she had shown him that she could do was something that he had just seen on Asgard, perhaps it was best to stay for a while just to make sure she would be fine, tomorrow he would speak to Natasha and ask her why her daughter could do Asgardian magic.

-Of course, tomorrow we will go out to play

Anny said goodbye to Thor and let Nebula take her to her room.

As every morning, everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast, the dining room was too large and very formal for a simple breakfast, everyone ate in peace or what could happen for peace when someone else entered making everyone turn around leaving the room in a awkward silence

-Uncle Thor! - Shouted the little girl coming down from her chair and running to hug him

-look she likes him more than you- Rocket whispered to Steve who just looked at him angry, wondering why it seemed that the little girl loved everyone but him

-Lady Natasha, I'm sorry to bother your breakfast, but I would like to talk about your daughter- and he took the little girl in his arms

-Thor, Who told you that? Anny is not my daughter

-but…

-You know what, forget it, what happens with Anny?

-I have reason to think that the girl is capable of manipulating Asgardian healing magic

\- What?

-that didn't come in the notes

\- Is the girl Asgardian?

Everyone had questions, but the one with all the answers had disappeared after Thanos' snap ... Bucky

-I don't think Lady Anny is Asgardian

-Let's check it, human DNA is different from Asgardians

\- How do you know that? -asked a confused Steve

-Thanos made me study many things, not everything was combat

-We will do it this afternoon, I will call Tony

He had finished his call with Tony when he felt someone watching him

\- Nat?

The redhead slowly entered the room, her gaze was lost something that rarely happened to her, something worried her

\- Nat what happens?

-Steve, when they do the tests to find out if Anny has Asgardian blood, I want them to do a DNA tests

\- what?

-You heard Thor call her my daughter, Tony thinks that too and I know that all of you also have doubts, I need to know if she is my daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Nat take the news? will it be bad news or good ones? will she be happy or sad?


End file.
